Wireless networks as defined by the IEEE 802.11 specifications (sometimes referred to as Wi-Fi) are currently being advanced to provide much greater average throughput per user to serve future communications needs. The IEEE 802.11ax standard as presently proposed incorporates features that include, for example, downlink and uplink multi-user (MU) operation by means of orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) and multi-user multiple-input-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) technologies.